A computer system may include one or more central processing units (CPUs) which may communicate with one or more storage devices. A CPU may include a processor to execute an operating system and/or other software applications that utilize a storage device coupled to the CPU. The software applications may write data to and read data from the storage device.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.